


Pyramid Mirrors

by DanPlanTrio



Category: The Shapeshifter & Unleashed - Ali Sparkes
Genre: One-Shot, Set On The Way To The Owl Box, telepathic Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPlanTrio/pseuds/DanPlanTrio
Summary: The strange sphere has broken through Dax's defence and is telling him how he 'really feels' about his friends.





	Pyramid Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I know I said I was gonna write a Ninjago one, but I still am. It's just I have so many stories in my head that I need to get down. Stay Sharp!  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx

They were trudging down the side of the stream, having had no breakfast beforehand. Mia was sending calming waves to everyone, but they hardly noticed them any more.

"Guys I think we should stop, you all look tired. Dax mostly." Mia said.

Dax sat down on a log and realised that his hands were shaking. He quickly wiped them on his pants and gripped the hem of his shirt tightly; Mia looked to him as leader, as did the others. He had to stay strong for them, but whatever was trailing them wasn't making the job easy.

"Dax? Did you hear me? I said are you okay?" Gideon was looking at him strangely, with a worried expression. Dax nodded, he was fine right?

"Yeah, sorry Gid. I'm fine. Want me to go get something? I feel bad with you lot doing the work." Mia shook her head and sent calming waves his way; they didn't calm his racing heart though.

"No Dax. You're helping us most by hunting and scouting for us. You can get some rest tonight."

"Yeah mate, double shift too." Gideon added, warming Dax's heart. They would do anything for him, just as he would for them.

"O-okay guys, thanks." He frowned. Since when did he stutter? Dax never had before, but he shook his head as if clearing a fog. The others caught on to his stutter and glanced at each other. Lisa was peering through his head again, he left it open usually. Dax shifted to a fox and curled up in the makeshift shelter, settling his tail on his paws and laying down. Giving a contented yet worried fox sigh, he drifted into the first layer of sleep.

"Guys, I think Dax has been acting weird, don't you?" Lisa asked. The others nodded.

"I sent him some calming waves, but I don't think it helped. He was shaking as we walked." Mia whispered, solemnly. Gideon, nibbling his piece of chocolate, thought so too. "Mhm, and he ewen sputtered. Newer done hat bfore." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"I couldn't find anything in his head that could be ca-" Lisa trailed off as she rubbed her arm. "I take that back..." Wincing at some unheard comment. They turned round to look at the fox, as he started whining. Mia went to sit next to him, but Lisa held her arm and shook her head. After a second, he woke up and groggily shifted to a boy again.

As the others watched him, he sat down on a log and groaned; putting his head in his hands. Dax didn't seem to notice them as he stared into the fire. Lisa prodded through his mind and heard a faint sound, she looked into it but the feeling left. Then suddenly, a voice started shouting in her head. 

"What About That Medium Lisa? Always Thinks She's The Best, I Don't Know Why You Don't Just Kill Her. She Is Always On Your Case And Peering Through Your Head. COME ON DAX, YOU CAN'T PUT UP WITH IT FOREVER! One Day, She's Going To Leave You And The Others Behind And Let You Take The Blame." The voice kept droning on, but Lisa stopped listening and tuned it out. She looked over at Dax and saw the tears he was failing to hide.

The others were already sat next to him and the fire was embers at this point. The familiar tingling feeling gave her left shoulder pins and needles.

"What do you want now? Can't you all wait until later?" She asked angrily, she needed to speak to Dax. Not get pestered by stupid spirits.

"It's about Dax you see, I'm worried for him." A sweet voice said, like honey. Lisa turned and stared at the woman. "And who are you exactly? How do you know Dax?" At this, Gideon and Mia turned to look at her curiously.

"Why I'm his mother of course, I need to make sure he's okay. Something is hurting him, what is it? Do you know?" The barrage of questions flew over Lisa's head as she exclaimed to herself loudly.

"Your Dax's MOTHER? Ho-how did you... What?..." Dax's shoulders slumped and he leaned on Mia for support. He hadn't even heard them talking. His head was full of fog and he felt like going to sleep... Forever. It was a struggle to even open his eyes any more. Whatever was telling him these things was draining the power out of him. If he was in a better condition, he would have worked out who it was. But right now, he just drifted in and out of consciousness, leaning on Mia.

She rubbed circles on his back and said to the others, "Guys, he's falling asleep and I can't seem to do anything to help him. He looks pale, right?" Gideon nodded and turned back to Dax. He DID look pale, paler then usual. Gideon and Mia soon caught on to the end of Lisa's sentence.

"Wait wait wait wait..... His MOTHER! WHAT?" Gideon started shouting. Mia shushed him and turned to Lisa.

"Your sure it's his mother? And not some other ghost?" Lisa nodded.

"She just said 'somethings draining him, I hope he's okay' I'm pretty sure it's a motherly thing. Definitely his Mum."

She confirmed the impossible.

Lisa had just made contact with a CoLA mother.

And now, she didn't know what to think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it guys, next chapter will come out soon! Stay Sharp!  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx


End file.
